Chapter 4/Starfleet says no too risky
(Primary universe, 2389) The Home Fleet and 147th is gathered at the rift to the alternate mirror universe as more ships join the fleet. (USS Enterprise, Captain's ready room) Captain Kadan looks at a padd when Admiral Kira walks into the ready room not happy with his call with Starfleet Headquarters. What's wrong sir? Captain Kadan says as she looks at him. They won't let us go on a rescue mission, I tried and Admiral Janeway tried too I don't know what else to do says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She sat down in the chair behind the desk. What did they say exactly? Kadan asked as she looked at Typhuss. Its too risky to send two fleets into the alternate mirror universe it would cost us the lost of many ships for the rescue mission, the answer is no says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. If Starfleet won't give us the fleets for the rescue mission I can contact General Shran to give us three or four Andorian fleets from the Imperial Guard, he's a good friend he would be happy to help us says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. Then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Kadan Commander McCabe says over the com. Go ahead Matt what's up Kadan says as she tapped her combadge. Captain we're receiving a hail from Starfleet Command its Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev Commander McCabe says over the com. She looks at Typhuss. Patch her through Kadan says as he looks at Typhuss. The holo-image of Nechayev appears. Captain, Admiral why haven't you resume your course for Starbase 375 along the Bajoran sector with the two fleets? Nechayev says as she's looking at them both. Kadan looks at her. Admiral we have to rescue John he's alive Kadan says as she looks at her. Nechayev rolls her eyes. Captain right now we're losing ground without the Enterprise leading the fleet to victory Captain Martin is dead and gone and all we know is that footage could be a trap Nechayev says to them. Then Typhuss chimes in. He's not dead the footage shows he's alive I got this from Ezri Tigan a former Maquis from that universe she has a spy in Empress Sato's ranks we have to rescue Captain Martin, I'm not going to leave him in the hands of the Empire, the enemy says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. She shakes her head. No, Admiral Kira I'm sorry but he's lost to us Captain Kadan the home fleet is ordered to return to Earth while the Enterprise is ordered to meet up with the 12th fleet at Starbase 375 along the Bajoran sector, and as for you Vice Admiral Kira your fleet is ordered to head to Starbase 621 to reinforce the fleet assigned there we have reasons to believe that the Terran assault fleet will attack the starbase, I'm sorry Nechayev out Admiral Nechayev says as the transmission ends. Kadan looks at Typhuss. What are we going do now she's a Fleet Admiral your a vice admiral she outranks both of us and even Janeway and Picard Kadan says as she looks at him disappointed. To hell with our orders says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at him. Sir we could be court martialed when we get back Kadan says as she looks at him. I know, we save Captain Martin's life or he dies says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan.